


Di statistiche e altre delicatezze

by darkrin



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: - La probabilità che qualcuno vi becchi è del -- 100%. Infatti vi ho beccato. -(Jyn/Cassian | scritta per il decimo p0rnfest di fanfic_italia)





	

**Author's Note:**

> \- Scritta per il decimo p0rnfest di fanfic_italia, per il prompt: STAR WARS Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso 'La probabilità che qualcuno vi becchi è del -- 100%. Infatti vi ho beccato.'  
> \- What if! in cui (quasi) nessuno muore, doveva essere una cosa piccola, scema e assolutamente crack e leggera e felice e invece non lo è perché non sono in grado. In compenso, temo di essere andata tantissimo OOC. Scusate. /o  
> \- In tantissime fanfiction in inglese K-2SO viene chiamato Kaytu e questa cosa mi è rimasta.

 

 

\- La probabilità che qualcuno vi becchi è del… 100%. Infatti vi ho beccato. –  
Cassian non ne va fiero, ma il suo cervello impiega più del dovuto per registrare il significato di quelle parole e solo quando il gemito basso e frustrato di Jyn gli si infrange contro la spalla, capisce che il droide sta parlando con loro.  
\- Kaytu – esala.  
Il droide è in piedi, sulla porta del ponte della nave – la porta che era chiusa e ora è aperta e lui non se n’è neanche accorto - in cui lui e Jyn si sono rifugiati e li guarda con l’espressione di maggior sufficienza che sia mai stata dipinta sul volto di latta di un droide imperiale. Cassian è quasi certo che i suoi circuiti non siano stati fatti per certi movimenti, ma evita di dirlo.  
\- Cassian – ribatte il droide.  
A volte l’uomo si pente di aver reso K-2SO capace di stillare sarcasmo da ogni sillaba meccanica. Si giustifica, anche con se stesso, sostenendo che è stato un tanto spiacevole quanto imprevedibile effetto indesiderato della riprogrammazione.  
\- Kaytu, vai via – ringhia Jyn.  
È ancora seduta sul suo grembo, con le braccia poggiate contro le sue spalle e il membro di Cassian dentro di lei – e cosa dice di lui che neanche quell’interruzione sia in grado di ridurre il suo desiderio per Jyn?  
\- Mi risulta che nonostante la probabilità dell’85% che i vostri alloggi esplodano o finiscano congelati, questo non sia ancora successo – osserva il droide.  
Jyn lascia cadere la testa contro la sua spalla, esalando un brontolio frustrato, e Cassian non va fiero del gemito spezzato, disperato, bisognoso che il movimento gli strappa, né del sogghigno che vede con la coda dell’occhio dipingersi sulle labbra di Jyn. Le sue mani corrono a stringerle i fianchi prima che lei possa approfittare di quella scoperta e muoversi di nuovo fino a farlo venire come un dodicenne sul ponte della sua nave, davanti al suo droide.  
\- Kaytu – ringhia di nuovo fra i denti. – Vattene. –  
Deve esserci qualcosa nella sua voce rauca che convince il droide a dargli retta, perché K-2SO lascia cadere con un sonoro fracasso gli scatoloni che stringeva con un braccio ed esclama:  
\- Ma certo, cacciamo sempre via il droide. Zittiamolo e cacciamolo via, non permettiamogli di coprirci le spalle. Che importa se abbiamo un rischio di fallire pari al 97%? –  
Continua a borbottare sotto i circuiti di percentuali e sventure anche quanto si volta per allontanarsi con passi pesanti e offesi.  
Per un attimo rimangono entrambi a guardarlo attraversare l’enorme porto della base ribelle, in mezzo al quale spicca tronfio, in mezzo ai Caccia Bersaglieri, il Millenium Falcon di Han Solo. È la risata di Jyn – bassa, leggera – a riscuoterlo. Cassian si volta a guardarla, interdetto.  
\- Pensi che volesse essere invitato a partecipare? – domanda lei, con un sogghigno da serpente sulle labbra rosse e gonfie per i suoi baci.  
Accompagna le parole con un leggero e sinuoso movimento dei fianchi che gli strappa un sibilo di piacere.  
\- Adesso basta. –  
Le passa una mano dietro la nuca, per proteggerle la testa – è delicato, anche quando non lo è, anche quando la fotte in uno dei minuscoli bagni della base, quando la prende da dietro con le mani avvolte tra le scure ciocche della ragazza, per dimenticare che non hanno tempo, che ha altro sangue sulle mani, che è un ordine ingiusto, che è per la Ribellione – prima di invertire le loro posizione. Il movimento le fa rilasciare un leggero _ouf_ di sorpresa e lo fa muovere dentro di lei, lasciandolo per un istante senza fiato. Senza fiato alla vista di Jyn, ancora quasi completamente vestita, con i capelli spettinati e le guance rosse, stesa sul ponte della sua nave e abbandonata sotto di lui, alle sue mani, alle sue labbra, al suo sesso.  
Non importa quanti mesi siano passati, a volte fatica ancora ad allontanare le immagini della sabbia e della polvere – montagne, palazzi, ossa, carne bruciata – sollevata dalla Morte Nera che avanzano, avanzano, avanzano verso di loro, a ricordarsi che non sono morti su Scarif. Che sono vivi, oltre ogni più clemente previsione, oltre ogni aspettativa. Sono vivi e hanno vinto.  
È più facile dimenticare ogni cosa, quando affonda nel corpo di Jyn, quando la ragazza gli avvolge le gambe intorno alla vita e gli morde le spalle, lasciando segni rossi che diventeranno lividi il giorno dopo e che pulseranno sotto la tuta bianca e calda che sono costretti a indossare per non congelare sulla superficie di Hoth.  
Quando viene - dopo di lei, sempre dopo di lei; _delicato anche quando non lo è_ – lo fa depositando un bacio là dove, sotto strati di vestiti, si trova il cuore di Jyn. 


End file.
